marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ecuador
On their way back from Australia the X-Men, Professor X were asked them to investigate as Cerebra, has located an enormous mutant surge in Ecuador. Professor X asked them to make a quick turn and investigate the anomaly. Cassandra Nova brought Donald Trask III to a hidden Master Mold factory unit in the Ecuadorian drill. There they are accommodated by Wild Sentinels but the androids do not attack them because they recognize Donald's "Trask DNA." Cassandra says Trask's future now lies in genocide. Trask instructs the giant Wild Sentinels to commit mass mutant genocide. Cyclops, Wolverine and the innocent civilian Ugly John fly above the factory on-board the X-Wing. They are then attacked by various miniature Sentinels and are soon brought forth to Cassandra Nova.Inside the factory, Cassandra kills Donald after assimilating his DNA sequence; now able to command his Wild Sentinels. She then imposes Ugly John with an agonizing death, before Wolverine and Cyclops can release themselves. In turn, the two X-Men capture Cassandra Nova. Cyclops humanely kills Ugly John with his optic blast to spare him further suffering. The Wild Sentinels attacked Mutants across the globe. The Children of the Vault escaped to Ecuador, to hole up in the abandoned Sentinel facility once used by Cassandra Nova, and are now being led by the member known as Cadena who says they will continue with their plan, and the X-Men will not see them coming. Blue Marvel after defeating King Hyperion traveled the world helping people in badly hit areas one being Ecuador. Doctor Octopus used a satellite system to raise the temperature of the planet, killing many birds in Quito, Ecuador. Captain America; Sam Wilson first mission was neutralize a new Hydra base in Ecuador. There, after Sam defeated an Hydra agent, the new Captain missed a shield throw. Another Hydra agent picked it up, throwing it right on the face of another Hydra member. This guy revealed to be Ian himself, undercover. Ian commented the poor throw of Sam as the demonstration that Wilson wasn't the most adapt to become the new Captain, but he himself was the better candidate. Sam answered that Steve had his reasons to choose him, but Ian wasn't agree, saying it was only a matter of age and not of talent. Going on with the mission, the two tried to free an unknown kid that was drained of his blood by a gigantic machine for an unknown purpose. The machine was defended by Batroc the Leaper, that engaged a fight with Cap, nearly killing Sam Wilson. Ian saved Captain America, apparently killing the mercenary in the process. Wilson was furious with Ian, telling him that there's always a better way to do things. Ian answered that in Zolandia, where he was raised, you first worry about saving your friends, and after it you think what's the better way to neutralize your enemy. Then, the couple took the mysterious kid and ran away, going up with an elevator and reaching Floor B. There, many different of Captain America's enemies were waiting for him. ... Alternate realities Earth-600043 In Earth-600043, international terrorist General Miguel smuggled a certain drug from Ecuador to the United States of America by sea. Miguel needed this drug to develop his special chemical weapon. | PointsOfInterest = * Quito * Galapagos Islands - archipelago * Wild Sentinel Factory | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ecuador }} Category:Andes Mountains Category:Amazon Jungle